Lovebirds
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: Gallus and Silverstream are close friends at the school of friendship. But something's like an evening at a carnival just might change that. (Gallstream oneshot) (I do not own MLP)


It was an ordinary day at the school of friendship. The school's students are not just ponies, some are yaks, dragons, changelings, hippogriffs and griffons. Also, one of the students is a robot who was invented by an earth pony stallion named Redsi Solidio. This robot was invented for the purpose of learning about friendship at the school of friendship and is named Student Andrioid (aka Met41 607). Seven of the students (one of them being the robot) are quite close to one another. These students consist of a pony named Sandbar, a Griffon named Gallus, a hippogriff named Silverstream, a changeling named Ocellus, a dragon named Smolder, a yak named Yona and the robot Student Android.

"What a long day that has been." Said Sandbar. "Who would of thought professor Redsi would have skills like that, not to mention how much firearms and other weapons he uses."

"You can say that again." Agreed Gallus. "I need to relax for a bit."

Just then, the students saw a number of benches.

" **Benches detected.** " Said Student Android. " **Resting mode engaged.** "

So, they went to rest on the benches. Sandbar and Ocellus sat next to each other, Yona and Smolder sat next to each other, Student Android sat alone and Gallus and Silverstream sat next to one another. At one point, Silverstream was getting tired, and she rested her head on Gallus' shoulder.

"Wha-!" He exclaimed all surprised as his face turned bright red.

He then started to gently caress the side of her face as she rested on his shoulder. Eventually, she woke up and was surprised to see that she was resting on his shoulder.

"Wh- was I resting on your shoulder?" She asked surprised and blushing.

"Yeah." Gallus answered. "But you looked so peaceful while you slept so I didn't want to disturb you."

Silverstream just lightly smiled at the Griffon's remark and just pulled him in for a gentle hug.

"W-what are you doing?" He asked blushing scarlet.

"Just saying thank you for not disturbing me." She answered with a light giggle.

Gallus then just gently patted her head. The others looked at them and smiled. Student Android used his camera to take a picture.

" **Posting this on Facebook.** " He said.

"Don't you dare post that!" Gallus warned.

" **Picture posted.** " Student Android replied.

"Are you serious?" Gallus asked all annoyed.

Later, news was it that there was a carnival that same evening, and all the students were enthusiastic about going because it seemed like a lot of fun. However, some of the students needed a partner if they wanted to go for safety reasons. For some reason, Twilight decided to pair Silverstream with Gallus. But he thought she paired them together because she saw the picture Student Android posted on Facebook.

"Isn't this going to be fun, Gally-Wally?" Silverstream asked all happy.

"Why did you just call me that?" Gallus asked. "Not trying to be rude."

"I just thought I'd give you a cute nickname." She answered.

Gallus was blushing bright scarlet by Silverstream's answered.

"You ready to have some fun at the carnival?" She asked.

"Let's just go, please." He replied.

"Okey-Dokey." She said skipping off.

Gallus just smiled at Silverstream's happiness and excitement for the carnival, sure she gave him an embarrassing nickname, but they were still going to have a good time at the carnival. In an attempt to do something nice for her, he decided to win her a prize at a stand. He won the prize he wanted to get for her on the first try.

"Hey, Silverstream." He said.

"Yes, Gally Wally?" She asked.

"I've decided to do something nice for you and I won you a prize." He said as he presented the plush to her which she took and smiled in appreciation.

"Awe, thanks Gallus." She said greatfully. "That was so sweet of you to do something like this for me. It's so cute."

She then transformed into her seapony form and gently kissed his beak, as an expression of gratitude. The kiss made him blush dark red.

"It was nothing, Silvers." He said still blushing.

"Say." Silverstream offered. "There's a photo booth over there. Why don't we have our pictures taken?"

"Uh, alright." Gallus said. "What's the harm in that?"

So, they went to the photo booth and made funny faces. At the last picture, Silverstream made it look like she was kissing him. They had fun at the carnival for the rest of the evening. Finally, it ended and the students returned to the school of friendship dorms.

"I've had so much fun with you tonight, Gallus." She said all happily and tearfully.

"I'm glad you had fun, Silvers." Gallus replied with a smile.

Then, to Gallus' surprise, she passionately pressed her beak onto his in a kiss. He was in absolute surprise by it. Eventually she broke it off and smiled to him.

"Can I share your dorm with you, tonight?" She asked.

"Uh, sure." He said. "At least I'll have company."

So, they went into his friendship dorm and she snuggled close to him while holding the plush he won for her. She nuzzled his muzzle lovingly.

"Sweet dreams, Gallus." Sh said finally.

Gallus smiled at her snuggled into him. He then gently kissed her head and gently stroked the back of her head and neck with his hand.

Silverstream then slowly leaned over to his head and gently whispered into his ear; "I love you."

The End...


End file.
